Wellington
by ELGaroo
Summary: Wellington thinks he's just a normal cat until he nearly gets hit by a car. OC but has a Darco/Hermoine romance story in it.
1. Wellington

Welcome readers to the first chapter of my second Fanfiction.

Rating is for later chapters.

Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Harry Potter but I will always keep on dreaming. That right has to go towards JKRowling. I only thing I can take credit for is the plot and ofcourse Wellington.

Right on with the story.

**Chapter 1 ** Wellington

Night was always a good time for him. Being a cat ofcourse it would be. Most cats love the dark and Wellington was no exception. He was a silver Tabby by markings and by nature. He had a black strip down from the top of his head to the tip of his nose and a white was extra inquisitive. He would roam the streets not coming home until the early hours of the morning. He would then be ready for his day time nap and sleeping until the sun went down, stirring only for his meals. The smells and noises in the night would always send his senses into overdrive, prowling around the streets and rooftops, singing his own song to the moon and investigating the dark allyways where he knew the bad cats would hang out. Not that he would hang out with them. Exploring the rooftops of the appartment bloke where he had lived since he had been brought here by his owner to live when he was only a kitten. Wellington would come in through the kitchen window which was always left open for him to use, coming back to the warmth to be fed or fussed whichever he fancied first.

Entering through the widow and jumping down from the counter, Wellington silently made his way through the kitchen and slipped through the door into the hallway. It was dark but his green eyes and cat senses could guide him to where he wanted to be. The door was ajar as he slipped through easily, jumping, gracefully onto the bed. His owner stirred in her sleep but didn't awake, turning onto her back and giving a small sigh. Wellington made his way over to her and sat just next to her face. He purred and rubbed his head against her, using his paw to gently nudge her when the head hadn't worked. That seemed to do it. Hermoine Granger opened her eyes to find a pair of slit green ones staring at her.

Hermoine sat up in bed and stroked Wellingtons fur, rubbing him behind his ears, giving him a long stroke from his head to his tail, making him purr louder. He flopped onto his side to let her rub his tummy. This would always make her laugh.

"Well, good morning to you too, Wellington" He answered purring, sitting up and tilting his head to the side. "Looks like someone had a good night, last night and I suppose you want breakfast now, do you?." Hermoine chuckled as Wellington rolled back onto his side.

Swinging her legs out of bed onto the carpet, she grabbed her dressing gown and flung it on. Wellington had jumped down off the bed and was busy trying to rub as much of himself on her legs as he could as she made her way out of her bedroom door. Hermoine made her way towards the kitchen, trying not to trip up with Wellington weaving through her legs. She swithched on the light as she entred, illuminating the room with a shower of light.

The kitchen was small. It had a cooker, a washer and a dryer, a refridgerator and a sink just under the window. A small wooden table stood in the middle with two chairs pushed up to it. A wooden counter ran over most of the surfaces and it was decorated with blue ceramic tiles. It was small and Hermoine liked it but who needed a lot of space when it was just her and Wellington. It had been just her and wellington since earlier that year when her beloved Crookshanks had died. Hermonie missed him still and cried over him. Wellington would somehow known when she was upset and he always did find a way to cheer her up. He would either chase his own tail or pounce on things that would move. String, play mice, rolled up bits of foil. He was just coming out of his kitten stage and so still had these very mad moments from time to time.

Hermoine made her way over to one of the cupboards and opened it to reveal a shelf full of tins. She searched through them until she found a tin of tuna fish. Seeing what she was doing, Wellington jumped up onto the counter, sat back onto his haunches and watched, purring, as Hermoine opened the tin. His nose twitching as the smell of tuna reach him, while his stomach growled in anticipation for the meal he was about to have. Hermoine turned to reach for a cat dish and noticed him watching. She laughed.

"Hungry are you?"

Still laughing, Hermoine emptied the tuna into the dish and placed it onto the floor. Wellington was there in a flash, tucking in as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. He liked fish of all kinds but tuna was his favourite. He would sit outside the fishmongers down the road until the owner, Paddy, a big man with a chubby face and hardly any hair and who would always wear a white apron, would throw Wellington a couple of scraps. Paddy would chuckle at Wellington every time he appeared and give him a tickle behind his ears.

Hermoine had got her breakfast, a bowl of cereal and a cup of rich coffee. She sat herself at the small table and watched Wellington as he ate. She had work that day at St Mungo's, where she worked as a specialist on the Magical Spell Damage Department Floor. She had worked there for the past three and a half years and enjoyed every bit of it. She had left Hogwarts five years ago, achieveing all Outstanding in all of her N.E.W.T's exams.

After the war and Harry had defeated Voldemort, the whole of her year had been invited back to take their seventh year and to sit for their N.E.W.T's. Nearly everyone had returned apart from most of the Slytherin's and one or two of the Ravenclaw's. A memorial had been erected in the main hallway for all those student's that had died. Harry and Ron had only decided to sit for their exams so neither of them had returned for that year. They both had their reasons.

After the war, Ron gradually started to change. He stopped laughing and he never smiled. The thought of going back to Hogwarts just scared him. He didn't want the thought of Fred's death haunting him as he walked down the corridors. Ron had decided, after much deliberating, that he wanted to into Quiddich full time and had applied to the Chudley Cannons. He had recieved his N.E.W.T's results and hadn't done that bad. Recieving mostly Exceeds Expectations and even one Outstanding.

After the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron and Hermoine had dated for a couple of years and at first everything had seemed fine. They had seemed happy and had even moved in together but with Ron's constant bouts of depression, which to Hermoine was understandable, they graually drifted apart. After six months Ron had moved out. They had still remained friends deciding that that was the better option and Hermoine still saw him and Harry most of the time.

For Harry it was the case that he wanted his own life. Not having his life dictated for him as it had been since before he was born. He wanted to be free and although Hogwarts did still feel like a real home for him, he wasn't quite comfortable anymore. The memories of the war and of the people that had died still haunted him. The ghosts of the people that had died in the final battle would forever haunt Hogwarts corridors. Their names and faces would still appear in his mind. Tonk, Remus, Fred, Colin and countless of others who had fought bravely. He just didn't want that now and the thought, literally sent chills down his spine. He wanted to live his own life. To be the man he wanted to be. Besides he did have someone else he wanted to concentrate on in the form of Teddy Lupin. Teddy had been one at the time of his parents death and Harry knew now that it was his duty to look out for the boy and spend as much time as he could with him. He was his godfather after all.

Harry relationship with Ginny had started again after months of skirting around each other. Harry had been there when Ginny had needed someone to listen to her talk about Fred and Ginny had been there for Harry when he would wake up in the night with nightmares of the war. Their affection had grown again from there.

Hermoine finished her breakfast and watched as Wellington finished his. He sat back and started the hard chore of cleaning. Starting with his ears, then his nose, then mouth, then frount and all the way down to the tip of his tail. It would take him hours sometimes and Hermoine was always suprised at how many hours it would take him some days.

After his bath, Wellington knew it was now nap time and walked off into the livingroom. He knew there was a large, fluffy, cushion with his name on it, waiting for him and literally, it did have his name on it. Written in large, silver lettering was the word WELLINGTON 1. It was red fur with tassels and stuffed with duck feathers. Hie idea of blissful heaven as he curled up into a ball, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you like this first chapter. Remember all you have to do is press the button below and you will make me very happy.**

**Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hours had past when Wellington opened his eyes. He twitched his ears searching for sounds. Nothing. His owner must still be out. He didn't want to move. He was far too comfy and the cushion he was on was nice and warm but his bladder had other ideas. He knew he had to move so uncurling himself, he stretched and gave a giant yawn. Standing he stretched again, arching his back and reaching out with his front paws. He made his way back into kitchen and squeezing back through the open window into the cool afternoon air.

Making his way over the top of the neighbouring building, he stopped to watch a flock of pigeons as they took flight into the sky, feathers flying in all directions as the breeze took them with it. Wellington trotted on heading towards the edge of the building where there was a fire escape. It was a bit rusty and as he jumped onto the first step it made a loud creaking sound and moved making him wobble and cling on for a second. As his heart went on to its normal beats he carried on, jumping down each step until he reach the last set of steps. The light was slowly going, making the sky turn a dusky, dark blue as Wellington by passed the last couple of steps and jumped down landing gracefully onto a rubbish bin and then onto the concrete floor.

A few dark clouds had started to gather across the sky, sending dark shadows across the tops of the buildings. A light breeze blew through Wellingtons fur, making him give a slight shiver. He hoped it wasn't going to rain. He hated it when it rained. Apart from the fact that it was wet it was also cold and he couldn't stand to be cold but he knew that his luck was about to give out.

As Wellington stepped out in to the busy street, the heavens suddenly opened up and it poured down. Traffic had doubled on the roads, as he made his way across, heading towards the nearby park. A sudden honk of a horn and Welllington turned to see the bright glow of head lights speeding towards him. He froze. His heart beating fast as he watched the light getting brighter. He wanted to move. To get out of the road but his body was just not doing what his mind was telling it to do. He could hear the horn blaring out and the cars breaks screeching as the car tried to stop. Then suddenly he was flying as something hit him. Not from the front but from the side and he was being held by a pair of arms as he landed on the pavement, The last thing he knew before he lost consciousness was a voice, that sounded far away.

"It's alright, I've got you".

Then everything went black.

Wellington was having this most wonderful dream. At least that's what he thought it was. He was laid on a fur rug in front of a blazing fire. The heat washing over him like a thousand hands stroking him. He was purring loudly with contentment and basking in the warmth of the fire. The flames reflected in his eyes as they flicked and danced across the burning wood. He looked around him and a delicious smell hit his nose making it twitch. There was at least ten different dishes spread out in front of him. Each one made out of silver, polished so he could see his face in them. Each one contained a different type of fish. And the smell was exquisite. It made his mouth water. Then his owner appeared next to him. Sitting down in front of the fire and brushing a hand through his fur. She was smiling at him as she stroked his head and tickled him behind his ears. He purred and relaxed into her hand.

All of a sudden everything became fuzzy and blurry. Shapes and colour's blending into each other. The dishes around him started fading and the smells disappeared. His owner smiled at him as her face became a blur and then disappeared and then all he could see was light.

Wellington slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes got used to his surroundings. He was laid on a soft blanket which had been placed inside an oval box with no lid. He could feel a wave of heat and looked to see where it was coming from. A large wood fire was burning at the other end of what looked like a living room. It had a couch and a large armchair at one corner. A large black, box sat at the other end near a large bay window which was closed. He recognized the box thing as being the same thing that his owner used to sit in front of and watch moving pictures on but this one was a lot larger. A door was near to him and he could see through the open door that there was a kitchen. Another door stood at the other other end near to the couch. It was closed. He would of thought he was at home but that it didn't smell right. It smelled all wrong and strange. His nose twitching every so often.

A sudden movement in the corner near the fire made him snap his head round. A small armchair was placed near the fire and as Wellington watched a dark figure rose out of the chair and turned towards him.

**Well you know what to do! review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but I had a bit of writer's block with this one. Trying to decide which way it was going. Any way here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please review after **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from the plot and of course Wellington.  
><strong>

Chapter 3

Wellington knew it wasn't his owner from the way the figure was standing, staring at him and by it's scent. He also knew it was a male human. He knew the difference between the sex of humans mainly by the way they smelled. Male humans tended to give off a stronger, almost dominating scent. It seemed to radiate off them. Paddy, the man who owned the fishmongers had a strong, salty smell which Wellington found quite unpleasant but it was sometimes covered by the smell of fish. and this made it more easier for Wellington to go near him. Females were different. They had a more sweeter smell. Like the flowers that grew in the park.

His owner had a wonderful scent. It sent a wave of comfort and security over him whenever he was near her. Ever since he was a kitten and she had first brought him home from the pet shop where he had been born he had known that he would be safe with her.

The man got closer and the light from the lamp , in the corner, illuminated him. His skin was pale and he had very light, almost white hair. He had on a pair of black faded jeans and a short sleeved black shirt, buttoned man squated down to get a better look at him. Green, slinted eyes stared into silver just for a second and Wellington stayed very still, watching him. The man smiled.

"I see your awake now. Welcome back to the land of the living. Don't worry you just had a bit of bump." His voice was smooth and calming.

As the man slowly reached out with his hand, Wellington was surprised to notice that this man's scent was strangely comforting too. Lifting his head a bit higher, ignoring the slight dizziness that suddenly washed over him, Wellington slowly reached towards the hand that was being offered to him. As the hand touched him, Wellinton shocked himself by letting out a purr. _I never purr to strangers, what's the matter with me?_. The hand stroked his head, tickling behind his ears and around the back of his hand did full strokes down his back and Wellington stretched out so the hand could reach his tummy. His purring getting louder. The man let out a chuckle.

"I see you like this. I wonder what your name is?"

If Wellington could of spoken human he would of told him. Instead he just purred loader.

Suddenly there was a distant knocking sound and the man stopped in mid stroke, glancing in the direction of the door in the corner. His silver eyes narrowed and a sneer appeared on his face as he slowly rose back to standing. Wellington watched the man as he walked towards the door in the corner, opened it and walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar.

A moment later voices were heard from the direction the man had gone and the next moment the man was back with another man. This man was taller than the first man. He was darker skinned, almost a dark mocha , with short black hair. He was smartly dressed. He looked around as they came in, his eyes darting to every corner. His eyes rested on Wellington for a second, narrowing them as he watched him, before continuing around the room. A sneer on his lips.

"So! this is where you live now. A bit of a change from where I thought you would be living." He give a short laugh " Ha! Who would of thought that the _great_ Draco Malfoy, would be living amongst muggles. I must admit I thought I wouldn't find give us quite a run around." He turned around to face the blonde man. He had a deep voice that boomed over the room as he spoke. His scent was strong almost menacing. Wellington didn't like him one bit.

The blonde man crossed his arms over his chest and lent against the door frame. He gave him a piercing glare.

"What do you want, Blaise?"

The man called Blase smirked and spread his arms out wide in a less then pleasant jester.

"Can't I come to see my _best buddy_?." He sneered the words like it was dirt in his mouth. "Oh, come on, _Draco_, aren't you glad to see me."

"No!, can't say I am, _buddy_, since you tried to kill me the last time we saw each other or have you forgotten." The blond man, Draco, gave him a false smile which made his eyes narrow. Blaise looked back at him and they seem to just glare at each other. Blaise broke the silence first by moving his eyes around the room again.

"O.K here it is. They know you have the Medallion and they want what you stole back. I am to bring you in hopefully without having to stun you but by all means give me a _reason_ to stun you" He snarled.

Draco's eyebrow lifted as he calmly looked over at his ex-bestfriend. He hadn't moved and was still leaning against the door frame. When Blaise mentioned about the medallion, his body stiffened for a second. It was only slight and he was sure Blaise hadn't noticed. There was no real proof that they knew that he had taken the medallion. He was too good at what he did to leave any evidence. He knew that Blaise was just trying to get him to sweat. It wasn't working but inside he was fuming.

He thought it was totally ironic how the man that was stood before him he had known nearly all his life, was now planing to hand him over to a group of reformed ex-Deatheaters. A group that had started up when the Dark Lord had been killed, finally being vanquished by Potter , the-boy-who-just-wont-die, the ginger weasel and know-it-all-Granger. Not that Draco had any real hatred feelings towards the golden trio anymore. In fact he hadn't really thought of them at all in the last five years.

"Well! you will just have to tell them you have the wrong person." He brought one of his hands up to his face to inspect his nails. "I don't know where you get this idea that I would have this medallion." Flicking a piece of dust of his nail he looked up towards Blaise. " you can try to stun me if you want to try but you know I am faster then you in duelling." And as quicker then Blaise could blink, Draco had his wand pointed in his face. " So I don't think there is anymore to say on this subject, don't you think?"

Blaise's shocked expression darkened and he growled out. " I know it was you. I know I saw you that night and I will be watching you. This is not far from over." With a final glare he stormed out, slamming the front door as he left.

Wellington watched the two men from his box. He moved his head from one to the other as they were talking. It was like watching a tennis match which he had watched on his owners black box thing. He used to love watching the ball. He had watched as the man Draco had pulled his magic stick on the other. He wondered why they had gotten angry with each other. He was relieved when the man called Blaise had left.

He was getting bored and laying down had gradually made him sore in certain places but every time he tried to sit up his head would start to swim. He wished he had something to play with. He missed his toys. His silver ball would have come in handy right about now but if his head kept on making him dizzy like it was doing at the moment he just couldn't see himself playing with it for long anyway.

He starting giving his face a wash. A good face wash always seemed to cheer him. He had tried to reach other places but his head just wouldn't let him. He looked to watch Draco move further into the room, lowering his wand.

Draco stood thinking for a while.

Not wanting to stay in the manor himself he had travelled. Something that he had always wanted to do since he was small. The feeling of freedom and to finally be his self. It was while he was passing through northern Europe that he fell in with a group of passing wizards and witches. They were explorers which would travel around to different countries searching for relics that have old magic attached to them that have been lost for centuries. He had stayed with them for nearly three years. Helping them to obtain some of the most darker relics. Learning about team work and how to get on with people that weren't from his stretch of the woods(as the saying goes). Oh, yes he was still a Slytherin at heart and every so often these traits would appear. Draco actually would thank his upbringing and all the training he had recieved from his father because now he knew the right way to use such knowledge. Using his skills on certain exhibition.

Draco was pacing now. How could Blaise know it was him? There was no possible reason. He had made sure he was careful. Going over everything first even going into the building. So, how did he find him so quickly? Blaise had been one of the wizards that was suppose to guard the medallion that night, locked away in a safe. Draco had seen him but he had been disguised. There had been no way Blaise could of recognized him, could there?. Draco eyes darted towards the cat in the corner. It was asleep. Approaching it he knelt before it and gave it a gentle stroke, not wanting to wake it up. Again he wandered what it's name was. It had such beautiful markings. He knew he would have to find it's owner. Maybe someone about would know who the cat belonged to.

Standing up and taking a last look at the cat, Draco grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He knew exactly who to talk too.

**So there you are. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thankyou.**


End file.
